


Them that die'll be the lucky ones

by MaydaVeq



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Character, Character Study, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Grief/Mourning, Hate Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Knives, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Captain Flint | James McGraw, POV First Person, Past Character Death, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Rough Sex, Shame, tags en français à l'intérieur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaydaVeq/pseuds/MaydaVeq
Summary: Après avoir quitté les décombres de Charles Town, James se retrouve seul à Nassau et n'arrive plus à affronter le réel. L'isolement, l'alcool, la violence et Charles Vane finissent par lui servir d’exutoire.





	Them that die'll be the lucky ones

**Author's Note:**

> "Them that die'll be the lucky ones" (Ceux qui mourront auront de la chance) est une allusion-hommage à _L'Île au Trésor_ de Stevenson (chapitre vingt, fin du passage).
> 
> Je souhaitais avant tout explorer un point de vue interne avec James et le retour à Nassau post-finale de la saison 2 s'y prêtait particulièrement. Quelles que soient les raisons qui vous font lire, j'espère que vous y trouverez un intérêt. <3
> 
>  **Tags francophones**  : Post-saison/série 02, Pré-saison/série 03, Conforme au canon, Ancienne mort de personnage, Angst modérée, Personnage queer canon, Étude de personnage, PDV Première personne, PDV Captain Flint | James McGraw, Douleur/deuil, Homophobie intériorisée, Honte, Consentement douteux, Sexe par haine, Sexe alcoolisé, Sexe violent, Violence non-graphique, Sang modéré, Couteaux

C'est un sentiment très étrange qui m'envahit. Je fais mine de le découvrir pourtant je sais, oui je sais que je ne le connais que trop bien.

Mes lèvres crispées, mon corps raidi, une boule de honte. Non, vraiment j'aurais préféré ne pas y repenser. Progressivement mon interlocutrice se dissout et je suis aveuglé par l'illusion qu'il m'enveloppe. Je veux me laisser séduire. Je le suis déjà.

« Capitaine Flint ? Monsieur ? »

J'ai l'impression de retomber sur ma chaise. Je suis déjà assis.

« Oui, je comprends mais je ne peux rien pour vous ; je suis navré. »

Je me lève brusquement, heurte la table de la taverne ; je m'incline pour partir, une main heurte mon bras. Elle me retient.

« Non. » Je suis sans appel, cela ne sert à rien. Je m'en vais.

« S'il-vous plaît ! »

Cela me rend malade. On attend toujours autant de moi d'aider les autres à gérer leurs deuils, leur dire longuement à quel point leur bien-aimé était un précieux membre de mon équipage, que sa mort a été tout sauf vaine et indolore.

Tant de mensonges.

Je l'ai fait, quelques fois. Par pitié. Mais ce soir n'est pas un soir où je sais me rendre aimable. Mes pensées n'arrêtent pas de retourner vers Thomas, n'arrêtent pas de me rappeler à quel point leur deuil peut être ouvert quand le mien n'a pu qu'être caché, silencieux et rancunier. J'ai cessé de partager le lit de Miranda lorsque ces moments ne faisaient plus qu'accroître le vide de son absence. J'ai envie de retrousser mes lèvres de dégoût, crisper ma mâchoire et déglutir de dédain ; je ne le fais pas car j'ignore si cela leur est destiné ou bien s'est bâti sur ma honte.

Mon estomac et mon expression se ferment davantage.

« Et dire que je pensais que vous aviez un cœur. »

Cette fois je revois les yeux fermés du corps raide de Miranda contemplant les ruines de Charles Town. Je sens tout mon corps vibrer de protestation, les coins de mes lèvres qui s'abaissent par sursauts. J'expulse sèchement entre des dents serrées :

_« Assez. »_

Elle me lâche enfin et sa main retombe sur la table, retourne à son verre.

Pour une raison que j'ignore ou peut-être pour la colère de son deuil, elle persiste toutefois et renchérit.

« Je me suis trompée à votre sujet, Capitaine. Mon mari louait votre commandement mais vous ne le méritiez pas. Ni lui, ni tous les autres membres de votre équipage. » Sa voix est injectée de venin.

Elle se lève à son tour et empoigne mon regard.

« Je ne peux peut-être pas vous en vouloir après tout ; vous n'avez pas de femme. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait. »

Mes bottes font le tour de la table et claquent en sa direction.

Nous sommes face-à-face. Je sais, je sais que je ne peux pas me permettre de réagir si ouvertement à sa provocation. Je ne peux pas. _Je ne veux pas._ L'Angleterre doit payer, rien qui implique celles et ceux de Nassau. Et je déteste chaque seconde de cet instant pour me l'interdire. Mais il n'est pas question d'en dévoiler plus, alors je plaque ma main gauche sur son épaule et me baisse pour murmurer à son profil :

« Si j'étais vous je m'arrêterais juste là. Je vous assure, vous ne souhaitez pas continuer. »

J'imprime incisivement ma main sur son épaule, souhaitant désespérément l'écraser, et je tourne les talons après avoir déposé la monnaie de ma consommation sur la table sans aucun regard pour elle. Quand je quitte les lieux, je sais par la baisse de volume sonore et les angles des visages que tous les regards me suivent. Mais je n'aurais pas pu moins m'en soucier.

Malgré moi, j'agrippe la poignée de mon sabre à travers ma veste espérant pouvoir y dissimuler ma haine et me dirige à grands pas vers la sortie, le dos trop droit les épaules trop crispées. À ce moment, tous s'avisent bien d'éviter mes pas et de croiser mon regard.

Malgré moi, le visage livide de Miranda s'immisce de nouveau dans ma conscience, le son de la détonation de l'arme qui la tua tambourine contre mes oreilles. Elle n'était rien comme Thomas mais elle était tout autre chose. Bien plus qu'une ancienne amour, une femme brillante, et tout ce qu'il me restait.

Je revois cruellement les traits morts et le sang de sa peau qui martèlent mon esprit et le suivent jusqu'à ce que la porte se rapproche enfin.

***

Nous sommes voués à repartir d'un jour à l'autre. Mes hommes préoccupés par le bordel, moi par l'avenir. Leurs corps espèrent se détendre, le mien se noue, et je cherche désespérément une solution efficace pour optimiser les cales de nourriture affaiblies par les dégâts de la dernière tempête. Mon esprit s'emmêle indéfiniment et de trop. Je ne serai bon à rien si je ne suis pas en mesure de réfléchir. À ce moment je regrette de ne pas être à bord d'un navire, seul dans une cabine de capitaine. Quitte à être seul parmi une foule, autant retourner vers le rhum de la taverne d'hier.

Je pénètre dans la bâtisse les nerfs fatigués et les mouvements secs. Je sais que l'on me dévisage où que j'aille mais je me décide pour un coin de table où la lumière frappe moins qu'ailleurs. La nuit ne tardera pas et le recoin bientôt couvert d'obscurité.

Assis, mes muscles se calment un peu. Dès que j'obtiens mon rhum il est engloutit en deux gorgées et je sens mon esprit repartir, non dans les directions que j'espère lui imposer. La présence de Miranda dans mon esprit devient vaporeuse tandis que les cendres de Charles Town et le corps d'Ashe convulsé sur le sol sont à ce moment profondément insuffisantes. Quelque part, je me retrouve à l'extérieur du monde. Perdu dans une contemplation amère, bâtie sur des fondations que je refuse de voir.

Je tiens bien l'alcool. Je tiens bien l'alcool et je refuse de boire, encore moins jusqu'à l'ivresse, trop consciencieux de me relâcher parmi ceux à qui je ne peux faire confiance. Et désormais, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a plus personne. Je ravale le frémissement qui parcourt mon dos, j'essaie de l'oublier en commandant un autre verre.

Je sais mon estomac vide et la fatigue avoir eu raison de moi quand je constate la faible perte de précision de mes gestes due à l'alcool. Je sens ma concentration s'estomper et peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû, peut-être. Comme l'autre soir j'ai envie de me laisser tomber dans ses bras, de le laisser m'envelopper. Comme l'autre soir il s'impose à mes pensées sans que je l'y autorise d'abord. Comme l'autre soir et cette fois plus encore l'illusion de sa présence m'isole. Comme l'autre soir retrouver le réel m'arrache à moi-même. Ça ne devrait pas être comme ça. _Je_ ne devrais pas être comme ça.

J'entends la chaise face à moi se tirer et le poids de quelqu'un qui s'y assied s'en emparer. L’interaction me fatigue d'avance et je grogne :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Je relève la tête et découvre un visage curieux. Quand la voix de l’inconnu rompt le silence, il me semble que les syllabes de ses mots se détachent au ralenti.

« Pour être honnête je ne pensais pas que le plan du capitaine Vane fonctionnerait. Et pourtant vous voici ! Vous êtes finalement peut-être digne d'intérêt après tout, pour l'avoir poussé à vous aider.

— Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

Je sens les mots s’entraîner trop facilement hors de ma bouche. Je dois rester vigilant.

« Vous n'étiez même pas–

— Les gens parlent vous savez. »

 _Ah._ Forcément, les bruits vont vite et les récits se transforment.

« Écoutez, je ne vais pas me répéter : dites-moi ce que vous voulez ou partez. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour avoir de la compagnie. »

J'observe ses lèvres s'entr'ouvrir et m'apprête à entendre des absurdités quand le mouvement de sa bouche s'arrête, comme interrompu. Je lève la tête et constate la présence d'une nouvelle silhouette à ses côtés, debout et massive. Lorsque les mots de la silhouette franchissent sa langue, je remonte jusqu'à son visage :

« T'es venu ici pour quoi alors ? »

Ce connard de Charles Vane.

Mes lèvres se retroussent et exhibent mes dents, exhalent un soupir sec. Sa voix reprend :

« Te prendre une cuite ? T'es pas au dessus de tout ça ? » Il fait signe du menton à l’homme de repartir qui s’éclipse aussitôt et prend sa place, face à moi.

Sa voix est chaude et le roulement de ses syllabes toujours aussi fluide, le rhum me tourne la tête et j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ses mots. Face à lui, ma diction apparaît hâtive et lasse :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Le redouté capitaine Flint, noyant son chagrin dans une taverne délabrée. Elle était quoi pour toi cette femme ? Elle semblait venir d'un autre monde, et certainement pas du tien.

— Dégage, Vane. » Mon ton est devenu fatigué plus qu'agressif.

Je constate que mon verre se remplit de nouveau et Vane semble percevoir ma surprise. Il insiste que pour boire du rhum, autant le faire bien. Celui-ci est meilleur, dit-il. Et je n'ai toujours aucune foutue idée de ce qu'il fait encore là. Encore moins _pourquoi._

« Tu n'es pas assez satisfait que je te sois redevable déjà une fois et tu espères tirer avantage de mon état ? Je ne te le redirai pas deux fois, dégage Vane, allez. »

Je suis sûr que je manque de conviction dès l'instant où je porte le nouveau verre à mes lèvres.

« C'était qui, Flint ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi furieux que dans le chaos de cette ville. »

Sa voix indique une intention masquée mais je suis de plus en plus indifférent à notre échange ; c'est que je me laisse en tout cas croire. Au fond, je sais que je devrais y couper court le plus tôt possible. Ne jamais élaborer autour de sujets personnels sous alcool, je l'ai appris à mes dépens. Pourtant, je continue.

« Miranda. Mme Barlow. Je croyais que tu te renseignais avant de poser des questions stupides.

— Elle était quoi ? Elle était qui pour toi ?

— Une vieille amie. Une tendre amie. »

J'ignore pourquoi je m'obstine à lui répondre alors j'ajoute :

« Et une dette ne te donne pas accès à ma vie privée. »

Je déteste toujours autant cet homme, toujours aussi imprévisible et toujours tourné sur lui-même. Il ne m'est pas venu en aide pour rien ; ne pas le faire l'aurait desservi. Il préférerait récolter ma mort de ses propres mains que de celles d'un autre, après tout. Et il ne s'en cache pas.

« Une pute ? »

Je sais, oui je sais qu'il fait ça intentionnellement. Pour en obtenir plus, pour en savoir plus. Pour en retirer un avantage. Mais je n'arrive pas à le laisser passer. Au fond, je ne veux pas le laisser passer. Pas qu'il s'en tire avec un mépris aussi hideux, estimant que tout est bon pour obtenir ce qu'il veut quoi qu'il en coûte ; non, hors de question. Je me dis que c'est parce qu'il me sous-estime que je lui en veux, de croire que je vais rentrer dans son jeu aussi facilement. J'évite juste de me dire que je n'ai jamais lâché prise depuis la mort de Miranda et que je viens juste de trouver un prétexte pour le faire. Lorsque je jaillis hors de ma chaise pour l'empoigner par le col et le plaquer contre le mur, je sais que je suis stupide, et je sais que j'ai trop bu.

Son dos claque contre le mur, la hanse de mon sabre contre sa hanche et une foule de regards nous tombe dessus. Vane reste indéchiffrable et seule la main qui agrippe l'épaule de ma veste et me tire en arrière m'indique que ses réflexes n'ont pas encore été détruits par l'alcool. Le poids de nos réputations intime à quiconque de se tenir à l'écart.

« Une vieille amie, tu disais ? »

Seule notre proximité me permet d'accéder à ses mots et je comprends très bien que plutôt que de l'éviter, je viens précisément d'entrer dans son jeu. Je glisse le bras qui agrippait son encolure à l'horizontale et barre sa gorge d'un avant-bras coincé sous son menton, plaquant définitivement sa tête contre le mur.

« Tu essaies de fouiner encore une fois dans mes affaires et pour le bien de Nassau ou non, crois-moi, je trouverai un moyen de te faire disparaître.

— T'aimerais ça, pouvoir rejeter tout le blâme sur moi. » Son ton prend une tournure hypocritement confidentielle. « Je te mets en garde Flint, mais tu ferais mieux de régler ton deuil avant de reprendre la mer ou tu finiras par tous nous tuer.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne te veux pas déjà mort ? »

Mes yeux le méprisent mais ma volonté acérée le relâche, convaincue d'aller régler ça ailleurs. Je ne prends pas la peine de masquer mon antipathie lorsque je lui fait signe de sortir. Je relâche l'emprise de mon bras et l'observe regagner son air par minces bouffées. Une partie de moi jubile de son état et l'autre reste bloquée, retournée avec Miranda hors de ce monde. En m'écartant je prends les devants et le laisse marcher derrière moi ; je sais qu'il comprendra.

Hors de la taverne, à quelques mètres j'aperçois dans l'opacité du début de la nuit le renfoncement d'une ruelle ; je signale à Vane de s'y diriger en relevant le menton et cette fois c'est moi qui lui emboîte le pas.

Lorsque nous sommes enfin enfoncés dans un recoin de Nassau où la foule ne nous atteint pas, je m'appuie au mur face à lui en chancelant faiblement pour lui demander d'une voix plus claire :

« Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? »

Le regard de Vane est distant mais il ne semble pas prendre le temps de considérer ce qu'il choisit de rétorquer :

« Tu as du talent et une renommée. Nassau va commencer à faire face à des forces armées de plus en plus grandes, les tiennes pourraient lui être utiles. Je devais être sûr que tu sois en mesure de l'être.

— Je vois. » Je me rabats contre le froid du mur en espérant faire reculer le voile d'ivresse qui s'installe progressivement sur mon crâne. Je continue de perdre le contrôle de mes mots.

« Tu sais ce que je pense de toi, tu le sais. Mais j'écouterai peut-être ce que tu as à me dire si après avoir dessoûlé tu ne changes pas d'avis. »

Sa voix sournoise se rapproche et me reproche :

« Et tu crois que je peux faire confiance à un homme presque ivre ?

— Pardon ? »

Sa méfiance est injustifiée et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le prendre personnellement. Sans attendre une nouvelle vague de haine se déverse sur moi ; rien que sa présence semble alimenter ma rage pour un rien et je sens que je risque de craquer si je la refoule encore une fois.

Mon ton est piquant et bizarrement vexé.

« Tu me dis juste ça pour me soutirer des informations, admets. »

« Je peux le voir, Vane. »

« Je ne suis pas stupide comme tu– »

Chaque attaque était soulignée d'un claquement de ses pas, et c'est au milieu de la troisième que je reçois un énorme coup dans le ventre : son poing refermé et son geste ferme. Je tousse par réflexe mais je n'ai plus d'air à expulser et Vane en profite pour renverser la situation précédente ; à ma différence c'est un couteau et non son bras qu'il porte brusquement à ma gorge.

Mon visage est encore crispé d'une panique artificielle suite à son coup. La lame écorche ma peau à un endroit tendre et superficiel et je sais que Vane est aussi partiellement soûl lorsqu'il remonte le couteau légèrement couvert de sang près de mon visage. Il en appuie le plat sur ma joue, son regard imbriqué dans le mien, puis le descend pour essuyer la lame sur mes lèvres, inclinant son tranchant sans grande force sur la fine peau qui les recouvre pour y tracer une coupure diagonale.

Je sens mes lèvres fêlées et le sang tâcher la lame.

Je sens la chaleur qui afflue sur mes lèvres pour rencontrer la fraîcheur du métal.

Surtout, je sens la chaleur du corps pressé contre le mien et la haine qui m'étourdit et m'invite à me perdre dans l'excès. J'attrape le poignet qui menace mon visage et dans un mouvement brusque pour l'écarter la pointe du couteau érafle une de mes pommettes. Ça m'est complètement égal. J'arrive à dévier sa trajectoire et l'arme tombe à terre pour rouler au sol.

Une des mes mains tire le poignet de Vane vers le bas, l'autre suspendue au côté de ma tête s'imprime presque dans le mur sous la force de l'emprise de sa main libre. Plus rapidement que lui je trouve une ouverture et abat durement mon front contre le sien. L'impact fait ricocher ma tête contre le mur et instaure une nouvelle distance entre nous lorsque je le vois trébucher d'un pas arrière sous le choc.

J'ai le réflexe de vouloir dégainer mon sabre mais la ruelle est trop étroite. Le temps que je m'en aperçoive l'esprit lourd, je suis propulsé sur le sol d'un coup de pied à la cheville. Vane n'est pas le seul à chanceler et me relever me demande une concentration intense si j'espère regagner l'avantage. Sans réfléchir je retire ma veste pour élargir mes mouvements et je vois aussitôt Vane en faire autant. Le court instant que j'ai pour l'observer pendant que j'assure ma garde confond un curieux mélange d'appréhension et d'adrénaline. Pour la première fois depuis Charles Town la violence m’exalte.

 

Vane revient vers moi et en tentant de remettre le même geste que tantôt, je l'esquive pour abattre mon poing d'un arc pris avec élan sous son menton.

Ce qui différencie cette fois de Charles Town, c'est que je ne cherche plus à abattre ma vengeance.

J'agrippe le tissu d'une de ses manches et m'en sert pour le projeter de profil sur le mur.

Ce qui est différent face à Vane c'est que je peux juste être. Explorer et dégainer toute ma violence, en oublier presque les conséquences.

En se relevant Vane pivote et abat le plat de son pied près de mon torse et je ne m'attends pas à me retrouver de nouveau débout propulsé contre le mur.

Ce qui est différent c'est que j'ai l'illusion ce soir que plus rien ne m'importe.

Le corps massif de Vane retrouve sa place contre le mien et je ne sais plus bien ce qui m'empêche de réfléchir. Sous l'alcool mon esprit n'est qu'un terrible désordre fait d'une immense rancune, de colère, d'envie, et d'une infinie tristesse. Le sang de mes lèvres a séché mais leur entaille les a laissées enflées à la différence de l'autre coupure qui continue d'en laisser couler. Mes cheveux se sont détachés et ont perdu leur ajustement, tandis que ma respiration à l'image de celle de Vane est lourde et essoufflée. Je me souviens que sa chemise est déchirée mais le recul physique m'est impossible et je ne sais plus rien.

Comme pour s'assurer que je ne puisse radicalement plus bouger, Vane glisse une jambe entre mes cuisses et une main sur ma gorge. Il applique une pression simultanée aux deux et je ne peux que réprimer un glapissement de surprise.

« Bouge. » Je croasse. Je commence à réaliser ce qui arrive et je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser se réaliser. Je parvenais à oublier derrière la violence mais je n'ai vraiment maintenant plus rien pour l'éviter. Je sens l'excitation s'accaparer toute mon attention et immédiatement je ressens une morsure de honte dans l'estomac. Il faut que je parte ; _vite._

Vane n'en fait qu'à sa tête et tandis que la force de sa main se resserre autour de ma gorge je me sens durcir sous mes vêtements. Je ne dispose plus que d'un mince filet d'air et j'essaie de penser à n'importe quoi pour me distraire mais mes idées ne sont toujours pas coopératives pas plus qu'elles restent cohérentes ; à l'instant tout ce à quoi je peux penser se résume à la lame que Vane écrasait plus tôt sur mes lèvres et cela n'est d'aucune aide.

« Ce n'était vraiment peut-être qu'une amie après tout. »

J'espérais ne pas à avoir à me confronter à sa voix mais c'était naïf. L'étau de sa main se desserre puis retombe sur mon épaule et j'avale précipitamment une grande bouffée d'air. Ma voix rauque du manque d'air parvient à réagir en expulsant quelques mots que je réalise, sont entièrement hypocrites.

« Comment ça ? »

Le haut de sa cuisse remonte entre les miennes comme pour appuyer son jugement, mon sabre claque en étant encore plus rejeté contre le mur et la fermeté de la pression m'incite à rouler des hanches. Je m'en empêche juste à temps mais je ne peux pas arrêter le soupir de frustration qui franchit mes lèvres. La gêne plus que toute autre chose colore mes joues et la panique s'invite à son tour dans mon estomac. Je devrais avoir honte. Les réflexes de mon corps sont pitoyables, je ne devrais pas être comme ça. Je sais que je cloche, j'espérais juste aller mieux.

Je n'aurais jamais dû boire en premier lieu. Sobre, je contrôlerais la situation. Quel semblant de contrôle me reste-t-il ? C'est pitoyable, personne ne devrait jamais avoir à me voir ainsi. Sans réfléchir plus je tends un bras pour laisser retomber ma main dans les cheveux emmêlés de Vane et les tire vivement en arrière. Mon geste est pathétique, presque désespéré. Je les tire en arrière, il perd l'équilibre et contre toute attente Vane gémit.

Je me dis que c'est la douleur, que je me méprends.

Aussitôt, son corps me recouvre de nouveau et chacune de ses mains s'est emparée d'un de mes poignets qui sont désormais maintenus entre le mur et sa peau, les bras écartés.

« Tu ignores à quel point je vois clair dans ton jeu Flint. »

Je me dégoûte et je prends peur. D'un éclair j'utilise la jambe également coincée entre ses cuisses pour la remonter violemment et me créer une issue.

« Tu ne m'as pas écouté quand je t'ai dit de bouger. »

Ses yeux me lancent un regard curieux.

« Alors je l'ai fait pour toi. »

Mes émotions sont un maelstrom indémêlable et emmêlées par l'alcool et la présence de Vane.

Je ne pars pas et je devrais.

« Regarde-toi. C'est de ça que je parle quand je te dis que tu n'obtiendras rien de bon si tu ne fais pas ton deuil correctement. T'es au bout, regarde-toi, t'es dans tous tes états. »

Je ferme les yeux et rien ne rentre dans l'ordre.

« Ferme-la. _Maintenant._  »

Mes mots semblent rouler sur lui sans y laisser aucune trace.

« Alors laisse-moi reformuler. Qui était-il ? »

J'aurais aussi bien pu recevoir un nouveau coup que d'entendre Charles Vane suggérer Thomas et je deviens complètement statique.

« Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles. » Mon ton est trop plat pour être pris au sérieux et la réalisation me glace davantage.

« La personne dont tu n'as pas surmonté la mort. »

 _Rusé._ Exagérer pour me faire avouer Miranda. Prétendre vaudra toujours mieux, et nous l'avons fait si souvent. Je crache les mots que je ressasse depuis des années, feignant la résignation.

« Elle était mariée à un important seigneur de Londres. »  
_Oh, tu me manques._

« Nous avons eu une relation avant de devoir fuir la capitale à cause de son mari. »  
_À cause de moi. Oh Thomas je suis si désolé, j'aurais pu faire autre chose._

Mes yeux se mettent à piquer et je suis trop distrait pour y changer quelque chose.

« Ashe ? Ne me dis pas que– »

Mon rire est amer.

« Oh non, non. » Mes lèvres se crispent d'un sourire fade et c'est plus fort que moi.

Je sais ce qu'il va demander ensuite.

« Qui, alors ? »

Je le savais, et j'ai besoin d'une distraction ; n'importe laquelle. J'agrippe Vane d'une main par la nuque, je me surprends, et je l'embrasse.

S'il rappe ses dents contre l'ouverture lésée de mes lèvres et y goûte le sang, j'ignore si c'est par protestation, amusement, ou par aveu. Aussitôt il se recule et je penche pour le premier, m'apprête à quitter les lieux et oublier cette soirée pour de bon. Il devra en faire de même.

Toutefois sa voix se fait encore plus basse, et m'attirant vers le mur sur lequel il s'adosse, ses syllabes me demandent encore une fois, d'un souffle :

« Qui ? »

Je glisse ma main sous son menton que je retiens avec mon pouce.

« Personne. » _Il sait._ Et ce sera le seul aveu que je lui concéderai, aussi tacite soit-il.

Mon pouce tourne son visage et je viens mordre le creux de sa nuque, caché juste sous sa mâchoire. Je reconnais la force de mes mouvements lorsque son corps frémit sous l'ouverture de mes dents. Je les enfonce davantage, et mes gestes ont certainement cessé d'être agréables.

« Si tu voulais de la violence Flint, je peux te la donner. »

Je ne comprends plus un mot de ce qu'il me dit mais ma peau s'est mise à vibrer sous la reconnaissance d'un manque de contact si familier depuis tant d'années. Mes mains tirent sur le tissu déjà déchiré de sa chemise et Vane se retrouve presque torse nu sous mon regard, sous la blessure des ongles qui s'impriment sur les os de ses hanches. Ses mains attrapent la ceinture qui porte mon arme en espérant la détacher mais la hâte de leurs mouvements leur fait perdre toute cohérence.

J'enferme ses mains dans les miennes et les écarte pour prendre le relais. Je dépose mon sabre à terre sur le tissu de ma veste que je viens de repérer, mon regard croise son couteau et je le saisis d'un réflexe mécanique pour le glisser dans ma botte. Lorsque je retourne vers lui il se sépare de sa propre ceinture qu'il jette au sol. Nos regards se croisent et aussitôt ses mains sont sur le bas de mon dos, extirpant ma chemise et me poussant vers lui.

Il est venu vers moi et nous n'avons plus d'appui sinon la faillibilité de nos jambes qui s’emmêlent, debout au centre de la ruelle. Nos genoux s'entrechoquent et ses mains découvrent la peau de mon dos. Je frémis en le sentant griffer mes côtes et décide d'enfouir les miennes dans ses cheveux. Je m'en sers cette fois pour le rapprocher et la chaleur de son souffle puis de sa voix viennent se loger dans mon cou : « Si on avait de l'huile tu m’aurais baisé sur le sol. »

La vulgarité me repousse souvent mais la crudité de Vane est avant tout honnête et je percute mes lèvres sur les siennes, sèches et douloureuses alors que je sens ses hanches rouler contre moi, ses ongles écorcher ma peau et mes mains le saisir fermement à l'arrière du crâne. Sa langue et le raclement de ses dents clament l'ouverture de ma blessure qui cède un nouveau filet de sang et je ne sais pas si je grogne d'inconfort ou de plaisir. Mes mains dans ses cheveux tombent sur ses épaules et intiment à son corps de descendre ; lorsqu'il se retrouve assis sur le sol je m'abaisse et encercle son bassin de mes cuisses. Mes bras renversent son torse et je me rapproche de son front pour y plaquer ma main, rabattant fermement son crâne contre la dureté du sol. J'admire l'obéissance de son corps sous le mien mais je sais qu'elle est de courte durée. Sous l'obscurité je discerne les coins de ses lèvres former l'esquisse d'un rictus et j'imagine la malice de ses yeux. Que pense-t-il accomplir avec ça ? Je deviens incapable de m'empêcher de lui porter un coup et je veux tout faire pour qu'il cesse ; je porte mes doigts à son visage afin d'y dessiner sa bouche pour successivement les éloigner, les rassembler et rabattre mon poing sur l'angle supérieur de sa mâchoire.

Vane éjecte un son plaintif mais ne fait pas mine de réagir.

La sensation de contrôle ne me sert que d'illusion et je suis frappé par une vague aiguë de solitude. Je me perds un instant dans la contemplation de ce monde brumeux où résident la mort de Miranda, la lettre révélant celle de Thomas, les résidus de sang dans ma cabine cadavres de la torture de Silver et le corps de Vane qui ne répond plus. Je sens l'envie de m'enrouler sur moi-même et je reste statique trop longtemps pour ne pas être remarqué. Une main s'approche de ma joue et y dépose ses doigts beaucoup trop doucement. Je refuse le geste précipitamment et balaie sa main d'un revers de mon bras gauche. Vane est encore complètement alcoolisé. Il est alcoolisé, irrationnel et je n'ai pas besoin de lui. La boule de ma gorge descend jusqu'à l'estomac et je deviens capable de bouger de nouveau, les larmes à l'arrière de mes yeux et le moment entièrement ravalés.

J'ai besoin de m'ancrer dans ce qui m'entoure et qu'il s'agisse de Charles Vane ou non je me mets à parcourir son corps de mes mains et de mes lèvres, absorbé par la sensation de retrouver un individu vivant sur lequel je peux peindre ma confusion et ma colère. Il attrape ma nuque et en se redressant c'est cette fois que Vane se met à m'embrasser. Sa langue est exigeante et la mienne ne peut que s'y plier, étouffant le gémissement qui m'échappe quand son autre main se referme sur mes fesses.

Je suis totalement perdu.

Je suis totalement perdu dans un mélange de contradictions, arpentant envie et rejet et un confus mélange de rage et de désespoir. Je veux m'abandonner à mes sens pourtant je veux partir.

La main de Vane sur mon sexe m'appelle à rester et j'accepte d'ouvrir ma voix pour accueillir la sensation. Je repose maintenant replié sur mes mollets, le dos droit et le couteau que j'ai ramassé plus tôt entaillant ma chair sous la pression du replis de la cuisse sur ma botte. La main de Vane transmet sa chaleur à travers mes vêtements et ses mouvements trop lents m'incitent à les accompagner de mon bassin à la recherche d'une friction plus vive et plus régulière. Chaque mouvement renforce l'entaille qui naît sur ma jambe et le faible cri que je laisse échapper les dents serrées finit par me faire céder.

« Attends. » _Pathétique._

Vane murmure dans le creux de mon cou pendant que son sourire s'élargit sur ma peau. « C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de bouger. »

Je ne réponds pas et dégage la jambe qui me fait mal pour en extirper le couteau par la lame que je constate humide, probablement de sueur et de sang. J'ai été stupide de le glisser là. Je la repose sur le sol à un endroit que je m’apprête à mémoriser mais la main de Vane m’arrête aussitôt. Il attrape mon poignet qui enserre le manche de la lame et l’éloigne brusquement de mon corps. Le mouvement me fait perdre l’équilibre et je chute sur le côté, cédant l'emprise que j'ai sur l'arme pour me rattraper. Vane la récupère et la dépose à son tour ; je me suis fait avoir.

« J'aurais dû me méfier de toi, hm. » Son ton change et je crois y déceler une menace qui n'en revêt que les airs. Ses mains se hâtent à ma taille et je ne proteste plus quand elles libèrent et ma peau et mon érection.

La sensation nue de sa peau contre mon sexe est aliénante et je laisse mon dos se camper en arrière pour en récolter davantage. Je me rends compte que je marmonne des sons inaudibles et m'efforce de ne pas y penser pour ne plus me réfugier dans la honte. Pas maintenant, plus ce soir. J'expire fortement à travers les dents quand le rythme de sa main s'accélère et me plie à la tentation de le renverser au dessus de moi. Il cède et j'enfile mes mains sous le tissu qui couvre ses hanches pour en débarrasser sa peau et l'accompagne jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses.

Je le veux plus près et ses mouvements me répondent lorsqu'il projette son bassin contre le mien et m'emporte un gémissement ouvert. Nos rythmes sont irréguliers et s'entrechoquent et mes mains qui s'enfoncent sur les muscles de ses fesses trahissent le seul désir de cohésion qu'il me reste. Plus rien ne me dissuade d'aller empoigner ses cheveux pendant que je persiste à m’accrocher à lui de l'autre main. Lorsque je relève sa tête en la rejetant brusquement vers l'arrière je suis certain d'avoir découvert un point faible car pour la deuxième fois son corps réagit et l'harmonie de sa voix se désordonne.

Vane ne masque pas les sons de sa voix, pas plus qu'il n'est désolé de son plaisir ni des gestes saccadés de ses hanches ou de la fermeté avec laquelle ses doigts étreignent la chair de mon torse. La courbure de son cou imite celle de son dos et sa respiration s'y casse, ses mots se débauchent entre encouragements et obscénités et je veux m'y perdre. Je me perds déjà dans ses mouvements que lorsqu'ils deviennent encore plus confus et qu'il joint sa main contre nos sexes je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de l'attirer vers moi en emmêlant mes doigts au plus proche de son crâne et de venir mordre la chaleur de ses lèvres. Je sens le contact de nos langues, celui de sa main entre nos corps et laisse échapper un long soupir lorsque ses yeux se ferment, sa voix s'aiguise, son orgasme le submerge.

La honte me revient d'un coup franc en réalisant ce que j'ai fait. Vane va reprendre ses esprits et je ne vais pas pouvoir lui faire face, pas comme ça. Tôt où tard il réalisera nos erreurs et je regretterai les miennes. Je sens ses mains s'éloigner et je détache les miennes de son corps ; je dois prendre une décision urgente mais je n'en suis pas vraiment capable. Mon corps recule malgré moi, je réajuste tant bien que mal mes vêtements et les remonte en me remettant prudemment sur pieds. Mes yeux repèrent le reste de mes affaires échouées au sol et me dirigent vers elles quand je sens une pression sur mon bras et que j'en sursaute.

« Tu pensais que tu pouvais t'en tirer comme ça, j'en suis sûr. »

La voix de Vane est plus grave encore que d'ordinaire, aussi accusatrice et invasive qu'en temps normal. Je n'ai rien à répondre ni le désir de le faire.

« Mais tu sais que je ne le permettrais pas. »

Je saisis mal ses mots et mon attention est trop divisée pour leur chercher un sens, dispersée entre le bouillonnement de mon corps, le froid de mes peurs et l'urgence brouillée dans laquelle se trouve mon esprit. Je suis de nouveau poussé dos contre le mur et je me prépare à réagir à sa prochaine action, certain de ne pas le laisser faire. Je sais qu'il serait capable de profiter de ma confusion pour finalement obtenir ce qu'il veut, presque arraché de ses mains par l'Angleterre elle-même. Il me voudra toujours mort et maintenant serait l'idéal.

Je me fige complètement lorsque je le vois chuter à genoux et attraper mes cuisses. Je veux protester mais je reste entièrement paralysé. Ses mains redéfont les attaches hâtives du bas de mes vêtements qui glisse au sol sans aucune gêne. Sa bouche n'attend rien et vient se refermer aussitôt entre mes jambes, autour de ma peau. La sensation est trop forte et les souvenirs que j'y associe trop intenses pour que je puisse me concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre. Je ne l'avais pas ressentie depuis des années et il fallait, il fallait vraiment que ce soit Charles Vane qui me la rappelle. Mes gémissements sont surpris et confus et je n'arrive pas à regretter la sensation qui m'enveloppe lorsqu'une de ses mains rejoint ses mouvements. Je veux l'éloigner mais la force de ma main est devenue ridicule lorsque j'essaie de l'appuyer contre son front.

Son autre main plaque ma hanche au mur et me force à rester en place tandis que je sens ses gestes qui s'empressent et ma façade dégringoler. Je veux l'empoigner et me forcer contre sa gorge et l'imaginer complètement défait sous la seule action de mes mains qui retiennent son crâne m'arrache un geignement plaintif. Je ne sais pas si ses mouvements ont accéléré ou si enfin mon corps les accompagne mais je me rends compte des risques de la situation. La pensée m'échappe aussitôt que ses doigts me quittent pour enrouler toute la chaleur de sa bouche autour de moi et j'ai à peine le temps de le saisir par l'épaule que mon plaisir me piège par vagues et se déverse aussi bien à travers tout mon corps que sur ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il reste un temps silencieux j'en profite pour m'écarter abruptement, l'esprit flottant entre un calme diffus et une certaine urgence. Je récolte ma veste, réajuste mon sabre et passant vers lui sans regard pour son visage, la main posée sur ma garde je lui adresse des mots qui sont à ce moment les seuls dont je dispose :

« Penses-en ce que tu en veux. Et tu ferais mieux de le garder pour toi. »

Avant de me détourner pour de bon, j'ajoute :

« À moins que tu ne désires qu'un autre te vole le prix de ma mort. C'est arrivé une fois et il y en aura d'autres. Pourquoi prendre le risque ?

On verra plus tard pour Nassau. »

Je n'ai aucune idée du son de sa voix ou de ses mots alors que je m'éloigne. J'ai décidé de ne plus rien entendre.

***

Je n'ai pas recroisé Charles Vane depuis ce jour là.

Je ramasse un éclat de miroir brisé sur le sol. Nous appareillons demain pour débuter la marche cruelle vers ce temps où chaque Anglais, chaque bouche, chaque ouïe, craindra le retentissement du nom de Capitaine Flint. À travers les tâches d'usures et d'encrassement du miroir je reconnais enfin la figure que j'ai façonnée, qui porte ce nom qui sera mon arme.

J'ai parfois songé à tout ce que peuvent dénoter les expressions de nos coiffures. L'élégance de la ville, la droiture d'un soldat. Parfois elles font le cas d'une grande individualité, parfois d'autres font celui d'une grande intégrité ; je me souviens qu'il en a toujours été ainsi pour Thomas chaque fois que je l'observais, dévêtu de sa perruque. Un charme puissant et honnête devant lesquels peu savaient reculer. Je ne l'ai jamais su moi-même.

Lorsque je m'observe à la lumière de ces pensées, je sais que j'ai utilisé les miennes pour parachever mon personnage. La longueur et les rubans appartenaient au jeune McGraw ; la rudesse et l'aspérité seront l'apanage de Flint.


End file.
